Gathering
Below shows a list of all the Gatherings in the series, and the important things that happened. In the A Merged World Arc ''Into the Forest First Gathering, leaf-bare *WindClan has new apprentices --Ashpaw, Tigerpaw, and Flowerpaw. *ThunderClan has new warriors --Alderclaw and Sparkheart. *RiverClan has new kits --Poppykit and Fluffykit. *ThunderClan has taken in a "Twoleg cat", Gingerpaw. **No one is happy and calls Bramblestar an idiot. Information from: Second Gathering, leaf-bare *WindClan and ShadowClan call Bramblestar a cheater. **Bramblestar explains that StarClan was fighting with them, and Tigerheart, Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Furrypaw stand as witnesses. **Mistystar realizes she was wrong and admits, but Rowanstar and Onestar refuse to agree. *Fluffykit has died from greencough. *ShadowClan is low on prey. *ThunderClan has three new kits--Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit. *The ThunderClan deputy --Squirrelflight --has died, and Lionblaze is her replacement. Information from: Forbidden Love First Gathering, leaf-bare *ThunderClan has new apprentices--Leafpaw, Larkpaw, and Honeypaw. *ThunderClan has new warriors--Firepelt , Bramblethorn, and Gingerheart. *ShadowClan is very hungry and desperately pleading for territory. **Everyone disagrees and Bramblestar promises that once newleaf is here prey will return. Information from: First Gathering, newleaf *Furrypelt has gotten her full name. *RiverClan has a new warrior--Foxclaw. *Kinkfur of ShadowClan has died of starvation. *Bramblestar offers to send cats to find the cause of the disappearing prey. **After everyone else refuses to make an offer, Rowanstar accepts. Information from: Second Gathering, newleaf *RiverClan has three new apprentices--Poppypaw, Breezepaw, and Nightpaw. *RiverClan has a new warrior--Shadetail. *ShadowClan has four new apprentices--Puddlepaw, Slatepaw, Birchpaw, and Lionpaw. *ShadowClan is no longer having a problem with prey. Information from: Third Gathering, newleaf *WindClan has two new apprentices--Smokepaw and Brindlepaw. *ThunderClan has five new kits--Icekit, Squirrelkit, Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit. Information from: The Suspected Warrior First Gathering, greenleaf *ShadowClan has two new warriors--Yarrowtail and Beefoot. *ThunderClan has three new apprentices--Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw. *ThunderClan was attacked by foxes on the WindClan border. Information from: First Gathering, leaf-fall *ThunderClan has five new apprentices--Icepaw, Squirrelpaw, Mistypaw, Rockpaw, and Foxpaw. *ThunderClan warriors have scented Breezepelt and an anonymous RiverClan scent inside their borders. *WindClan warriors have scented anonymous scents and RiverClan scent inside their borders. *WindClan has three new warriors--Tigerstripe, Ashpelt, and Flowerblossom. *ShadowClan warriors have scented WindClan and RiverClan scent inside their borders. *ShadowClan has a new warrior--Needleclaw. Information from: Second Gathering, leaf-fall *Sedgewhisker is expecting kits. *ThunderClan has two new kits--Deerkit and Robinkit. *ThunderClan has three new warriors--Leafbreeze, Larkspirit, and Honeyfur. *Shimmerpelt is expecting kits. Information from: Revenge of the Darkness First Gathering, leaf-fall *ShadowClan has three new warriors--Sleekpelt, Strikeclaw, and Juniperfur. *Lightning crashes down onto the Great Oak, causing all the leaders to catch fire and lose a life. **The only explanation is Twoleg superstitions. Information from: Second Gathering, leaf-fall *The Clan leaders start arguing about Foxclaw and Breezepelt. **Lionblaze suggests that he take on Breezepelt. **Bramblestar reminds him that he doesn't have his powers anymore, and Lionblaze accidentally reveals that he'd had them since Furrypelt joined ThunderClan. **This makes the other Clans twice as suspicious about Furrypelt. *Bramblestar announces that Sunpaw is pregnant with Foxpaw's kits. **The other leaders ask how Sunpaw and Foxpaw are to be punished, and Bramblestar replies that with their anxiety and restlessness, they'd been punished enough already. Information from: Third Gathering, leaf-fall *The Clan leaders start arguing about the battle, but Bramblestar eventually silences the argument. *ThunderClan has three new kits--Wolfkit, Stripekit, and Leafkit. *Brackenfur has moved to the elders' den *WindClan has two new kits--Snowkit and Mudkit. *WindClan's deputy, Harespring, died in battle, and was replaced by Featherpelt. *ShadowClan has three new warriors--Lionfur, Birchstripe, and Slatewhisker. *RiverClan has two new kits--Cloverkit and Lilykit. *RiverClan has three new warriors--Poppyspots, Breezetail, and Nightberry. Information from: Warriors of Suffering First Gathering, leaf-bare *Puddlefur's first Gathering without Littlecloud. *Eight new warriors have been made in ThunderClan--Sunstripe, Brightpelt, Cloudheart, Icepelt, Squirreltail, Mistypelt, Rockfall, and Foxfoot. *WindClan has two new warriors--Smokefur and Brindlepelt. *Puddlepaw is now Puddlefur. *Littlecloud is now an elder. Information from: Second Gathering, leaf-bare *ShadowClan finally has a queen in the nursery--Beefoot is expecting Juniperfur's kits. *Bramblestar has died from greencough--Lionblaze is now Lionstar. **Briarlight and Leafkit also died from greencough; Foxfoot is now deputy of ThunderClan. *Onestar has died from greencough--Featherpelt is now Featherstar. **Hootwhisker is now deputy of WindClan. Information from: Rise of the Shadows First Gathering, leaf-bare *Rockfall has gotten his leg crushed by a boulder and is permanently injured like Cinderpelt. **All the medicine cats give their sympathy. Information from: First Gathering, newleaf *The leaders know about the prophecy and tell the others. **The cats demand to know who the four are. ***Furrypelt tells the leaders to pretend they don't know so the cats aren't exiled and able to plot without their Clanmates getting in the way. ****No one likes this and knows they are lying, but can get nothing out. *ThunderClan has two new apprentices, Wolfpaw and Stripepaw. *RiverClan has two new apprentices, Cloverpaw and Lilypaw. *WindClan has two new apprentices, Snowpaw (who has become a medicine cat apprentice) and Mudpaw. Information from: Second Gathering, newleaf *ShadowClan announces their fallen, Spikefur, Owlclaw, Scorchfur, and Wasptail. *ShadowClan also has three new kits, Toadkit, Ivykit, and Blackkit, and Furrypelt and Gingerheart are noted to have helped with Beefoot's safety during her kitting. *RiverClan announces their fallen, Mintfur, Curlfeather, Havenpelt, Owlnose, Sneezecloud, and Foxclaw, and Mistystar notes that Foxclaw will forever be remembered as a traitor, whereas the others would be honored. *WindClan announces their fallen, Weaselfur, Crouchfoot, Slightfoot, and Ferntail. She adds that Breezepelt is now exiled from the Clan. **Everyone is wary about this, but Featherstar assures them he cannot do much damage. *ThunderClan announces their fallen, Snowbush, Molewhisker, Sandstorm, and Sorrelstripe. Information from: In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land First Gathering, leaf-fall *RiverClan has three new warriors, Birchfur, Otterfoot, and Briarface. *WindClan has lost their only elder, Whitetail. *ThunderClan has three new warriors, Dawnfur, Brindlefur, and Oakbranch. *ShadowClan has two new warriors, Sootpelt and Stonefoot. Information from: Second Gathering, leaf-fall *Lionstar has died of greencough. **Foxfoot is now Foxstar, and Rockfall is deputy. *Foxstar, Furrypelt, Birchfall, and Leafpool have left on a journey to find a new medicine cat apprentice in the old forest. *ThunderClan has two new warriors, Boulderfoot and Specklepelt. *Rockfall reveals his true family--Furrypelt and Firepelt are his parents. Information from: Third Gathering, leaf-fall *Dovewing has revealed to Tigerheart she's pregnant with his kits. *Sleekpelt has had her kits--Sparrowkit, Sagekit, and Nutkit. Information from: First Gathering, leaf-bare *The journeying group has returned. **They found their medicine cat apprentice, Poppypaw. *Jayfeather and Leafpool have retired. *ShadowClan has two new warriors, Cedarfur and Springleap. Information from: The Hidden Enemy Second Gathering, leaf-bare *Reedstar announces that Mistystar died from greencough and he is now leader of RiverClan. **Heronwing is also his deputy. *ShadowClan has two new warriors: Hawkfur and Ryefeather. *Featherstar announces strange scents leading from WindClan to RiverClan. **Foxstar admits he is aware of this and recommends all Clans should be on guard. **Rowanstar asks if they can recognize the scents as anything and Foxstar says no, they concluded it's rogues. *Foxstar announces that Dovewing has given birth to Palekit, Softkit, and Pinekit. Information from: Third Gathering, leaf-bare *Rowanstar announces how the rogues went to ShadowClan and attacked a patrol. ThunderClan came to the rescue and the result was a fatally injured warrior from each Clan. **Foxstar mentions he believes the rogues crossed from WindClan to ShadowClan by staying outside ThunderClan's northern border. **Foxstar announces how Furrypelt believes the rogues followed her from when she went to go find Poppypaw. **Featherstar announces how his Clan was attacked a quarter moon ago by the rogues. ThunderClan tried to help but were too late, two WindClan warriors ended up unconscious. *Featherstar announces that Crowfeather and Nightcloud has retired. *Everyone's focus was on the rogues. **Reedstar cries they need to stand up to the rogues. **Rowanstar tells Reedstar he hasn't seen what the rogues are like, ThunderClan, ShadowClan and WindClan have suffered because of them. **Reedstar asks what they are meant to do and Foxstar admits he doesn't know, but has a bad feeling it's only the beginning. Information from: First Gathering, newleaf *Rowanstar announces ShadowClan has new apprentices: Spiderpaw, Vinepaw, and Pigeonpaw. *Foxstar announces his Clan has new warriors and apprentices: Maplefur and Hazelwing and Applepaw and Frostpaw. *The rogues that attacked the Clans interrupt the Gathering, saying they want to talk. **The leader introduces himself as Jag. **He announces that they are BloodClan descendants and the Clan will rise again. **Jag threatens the Clans, saying they'll fight to the end but will offer them many chances to surrender. **He reveals the rogues did follow the ThunderClan patrol that went to get Poppypaw to the Clan territories. Information from: The Dark Secret Second Gathering, newleaf *Rowanstar announces that ShadowClan has two new warriors: Badgerstripe and Seedspots. *Featherstar announces that WindClan has new apprentices: Molepaw, Mothpaw, Cloudpaw and Ravenpaw. *Reedstar announces that a RiverClan patrol was attacked by BloodClan and Dustpaw was wounded. It is not known if he will survive. Information from: Third Gathering, newleaf *Rowanstar announces that ShadowClan has three new apprentices: Sparrowpaw, Nutpaw and Sagepaw. **Sagepaw has become a medicine cat apprentice. *Reedstar announces that RiverClan also has new apprentices: Hailpaw and Ripplepaw, as well as the injured Dustpaw has finally become a warrior with the name Dustclaw. *Foxstar announces that Leafbreeze and Rockfall had three kits: Dustkit, Skykit and Rainkit. Information from: First Gathering, greenleaf *Featherstar announces that Roseheart has given birth to three kits: Beetlekit, Graykit and Mousekit. *Jag interrupts the Gathering again to threaten the leaders. **He reveals that Rowanstar has one life left, and the leader is shocked that he knows. **Jag also reveals that he has a second team and promises they'll never know them if they surrender. *Jag leaves and the leaders argue over ThunderClan's fault for leading them to the lake territories. Information from: In the Novellas Leopardstar's Mistake *Tigerstar offers to WindClan and ThunderClan to join his new Clan, TigerClan. *RiverClan is already part of TigerClan. *Tallstar refuses for his Clan to join TigerClan. *Firestar refuses to join TigerClan. *He tries to announce Tigerstar’s treachery, but is interrupted by a storm. *Tigerstar takes this storm as a sign from StarClan and ends the Gathering. Information from: Blackstar's Amends *Tallstar announces the fallen, Runningbrook, Deadfoot and Gorsepaw. **He also announces that Morningflower has retired to the elders' den and Mudclaw is now deputy. *Leopardstar reports RiverClan's fallen and that Mistyfoot is now deputy. **She also reports that Dawnpaw is now a warrior with the name of Dawnflower. *Firestar announces his fallen, Whitestorm, Brindleface, Smallear and Swiftpaw. **Graystripe is deputy and Ashfur and Ferncloud are now warriors. *Blackstar reports his fallen, Rowanberry, Mintwhisker, Fernshade, Flintfang and Darkflower. **He also reports that Russetfur is deputy, Boulder is an elder and Cedarheart, Rowanclaw, Nightwing and Wildfur are warriors. *ShadowClan seems restless and Tallstar asks Blackstar is there is anything else for him to announce. **Blackstar turns it down but Firestar pushes it. **Blackstar threatens the leaders and tells him he is only protecting his kits. **Leopardstar has Blackstar to calm down and announce about his kits. Information from: Spottedleaf's Love'' *WindClan does not seem to be present. Despite this, Brokenstar insists to start the Gathering. *Brokenstar announces he wants extra territory from the Clans. **WindClan did not agree to this so ShadowClan drove them out. **Crookedstar announces RiverClan has already agreed to Brokenstar's demands. **Bluestar refuses to make a decision until she talked with her Clan. *Brokenstar announces about a ShadowClan outcast that is dangerous. **ThunderClan knows he is talking about Yellowfang, who they are currently giving shelter to. Information from: References and Citations Category:World and Events